Printed In Black and White
by The Ace of Wands
Summary: RE-WRITTEN. Harry and Ron finds an unusual picture of Malfoy and some strange girl. Want to know who she is? Then read the story. REVIEW LIKE ALWAYS PLEASE!


Disclaimer: I do not own the character. The characters belong to the very famous (my goddess) J.K Rowling. If you do not like the character, its your problem for reading this.  
  
(A/N: I didn't like the first version of Black and White, so I decided to write the whole thing again. Luckily I only wrote 2 short chapters for the 1st version.)  
  
1 Chapter 1: Printed In Black & White  
  
"Ah, at last!" Said Ron as he grabbed his book bag, "End of Transfiguration Class. Boy! I thought McGonagall was never going to stop talking!"  
  
"I thought it was quite interesting to learn about the right ways of turning a quill to a toothpick." Hermione butted in as she exited the room.  
  
"Hermione, you think watching grass grow is exciting," Ron replied as he followed her out, "when are you going to be interested in something different, like Quidditch?"  
  
"I am interested in Quidditch, only I think it's kind of barbaric."  
  
"Quidditch? Barbaric? I think you've lost your mind. No one actually dies from it, only a couple of bloody jaws and broken fingers."  
  
"That reminds me," Harry cutting in Ron and Hermione's Quidditch argument, "there's a Quidditch meeting for all the teams after dinner. We're voting for a new captain since all the team's captains graduated from Hogwarts….well…some of them." A thought of Cedric Diggory flashed through his head. "It's also about the try-outs for the new keeper for Gryffindor, maybe you can give it a shot, Ron. You can show Hermione that Quidditch is not so of a barbaric sport after all.  
  
Ron grinned and had his 'I'm going to be right about this' look on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
Harry and Ron stuffed their dinner down quickly while Hermione took her time, since she does have no interest in Quidditch. Harry and Ron wiped the mouths and left for the meeting. Madame Hooch was by the entrance of the Great Hall. Several Quidditch players were there already. After, many more students arrived including Fred and George, the Gryffindor Beaters, Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Seeker, and Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker.  
  
"Students who are here for the try-outs, please remain here. I will come get you as soon as I finish with the others. The rest of the Quidditch players, follow me." Madame Hooch said. Harry left Ron and joined up with his Quidditch team. They walked through corridors and up staircases; finally, the line came to a halt and turned into a large but dark room.  
  
"Take a seat, come one hurry up. We haven't got all night." Madame Hooch ordered. The students scurried to a desk. "Now as you all know, we will be needing a Quidditch captain from all the teams. I will be handing out a piece of parchment and some quills and ink, please write the person's name you choose to vote for as a team captain. And please, do not discuss about your votes." Madame Hooch's hawk-like eyes traveled across the room to Angelina, Alicia and Katie at the back of the room, who was whispering to each other. "I will be back soon. Get into ANY trouble and you will be at the benches for the whole Quidditch season, cleaning the mud off them."  
  
As soon as Madame Hooch left the room, the whole room blasted into chatter.  
  
"So Harry, who are you voting for?" George asked. "I know I don't have to ask Fred, he's voting for Angelina for sure. There's something going on between them if you haven't notice"  
  
"I..I don't actually know." Harry replied.  
  
"Well, just remember this, I'm the one with more leadership skills." George hinted.  
  
Harry nodded and returned to his blank parchment. He thought about it for a long time. He looked around the room, looking at his teammates on which to pick for. The twins are too silly and Harry can't vote for himself; he'll look too desperate. In the end, he scribbled on Angelina's name and handed it to Madame Hooch.  
  
"The new captains will be announced at breakfast tomorrow. Quidditch games will start in a one and a half month, be prepared please and book the field please." Madame Hooch yelled over the chatter of students as the left the room.  
  
  
  
The Great Hall was full of chatter as usual. Harry was quite anxious and afraid of the outcome of the votes for the new captain. Thoughts raced through his mind. He didn't know what to do if he was chosen as captain.  
  
McGonagall taping her glass with a gold spoon silenced the Great Hall.  
  
"As some of you know, last night the four houses' Quidditch team voted for their new captain, and here are the results." McGonagall said and pulled out a roll of parchment. "The new captain for Hufflepuff will be Justin Finch-Flectchley, Chaser." The Hufflepuff table applauded.  
  
"Beating them will be easy" Fred muttered under his breath.  
  
Justin stood up and bowed with a grin on his face. "I will not disappoint you." He added before he sat down.  
  
McGonagall smiled at the Hufflepuff before looking at the piece of parchment in her hand again. "The next captain for Ravenclaw is Cho Chang, seeker." The Ravenclaw applauded louder than Hufflepuff.  
  
Fred muttered again, "Oh boy, Ravenclaw's going to be hard to beat".  
  
McGonagall smiled and continued her speech.  
  
"The captain for the Slytherin team will be Terence Higgs, Keeper." McGonagall said as the Slytherin team jumped into the air and cheered. Harry turned around to the Slytherin table, he saw Malfoy, and it looked like he had just eaten a lemon. The sight made Harry want to burst out laughing.  
  
"Isn't he a Seeker?" Fred asked.  
  
"He was. But his spots been taken by Malfoy, so they put him in Keeper." George replied.  
  
"And finally, the captain for Gryffindor will be…"  
  
Harry crossed his fingers and prayed that it would not be him.  
  
"…Angelina Johnson, Chaser." McGonagall finished. Angelina jumped up screaming with joy. Alicia and Katie jumped up after her to hug her, followed by Fred, who hugged all three of them. The girls stopped and gave Fred a weird look, making him let them go from his hug and sitting back down.  
  
"Congratulations to the new captains. May I remind you that new try-outs for opened spots on the Quidditch teams will take place in exactly one week." McGonagall said and sat back down, continuing chatting with the other professors.  
  
  
  
Ron nearly fell asleep in Transfiguration again.  
  
"Why does McGonagall do this to us? Can't she turn into a cat or something, it's much more exciting." Ron got up and rubbed his eyes. He nearly fell into Harry when someone from behind bumped into him.  
  
"Move, Weasel." Malfoy said and shoved Ron to a row of desks.  
  
"Stop it, Malfoy." Harry demanded.  
  
"Yes Draco, got a lemon up your ass? Sour about not getting that Quidditch captain position?" Ron asked with a smile on his face.  
  
The class chuckled at that remark.  
  
"Well how about you, Weasley? You don't even play Quidditch. Too poor to afford a broom, or even a twig?" Malfoy got back at him. He walked closer with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. "I don't really care if I am captain or not, Slytherin is still going to beat that poorly put together team of yours anyway. Now move." Malfoy shoved Ron again and left with Crabbe and Goyle. The rest of the class followed.  
  
"Someday I'll like to teach him a lesson." Ron said and clenched his fist.  
  
Harry helped him up. "But for now, worry about Quidditch. You sure you're alright in being a Keeper?"  
  
"Don't worry, I've seen Oliver play, how hard can that be?" Ron said and smirked.  
  
"Really hard." Harry mumbled.  
  
Harry was just about to walk out the door when Ron yelled, "Hey! What's that?"  
  
Ron was pointing on a piece of white parchment on the ground. Harry picked it up. Both of them looked at it.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Ron asked with glee.  
  
"I think so," Harry replied now too with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Is it Malfoy's baby picture?!" both of them asked each other at the same time. Both of them were shocked.  
  
"It has to be," Ron said, "just look at those evil eyes, that bright blond hair and the expensive fabric used in his clothes."  
  
The picture was a black and white photo. The young boy was dress in a dark suit made from fancy materials. He had bright white hair (it was the whitest part in the whole photo) and 'evil' looking eyes.  
  
"There's something wrong with this picture though." Harry said.  
  
"I know, his with a girl. And the girl is actually…" Ron stopped.  
  
"Pretty." Both of them said together.  
  
They looked at the girl for a very long time. She had a great smile and long dark hair. She was dressed in fancy materials also. And she was holding hands with the boy. They were both smiling and swinging their arms back and forth. The little girl waved to Harry and Ron, the boys waved back.  
  
"Anyway, we better go to the Great Hall to meet Hermione." Harry said and stuffed the photo into his robe pocket.  
  
"Right." Ron said and walked along the corridor with Harry. "Finally," Ron thought, "I finally have something to go against Malfoy."  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: I'll make this quick because my mom's yelling at me for spending too much time on the computer. Review like usual. REVIEW! REVIEW! Um…Ya….This story is back on my to do list. I'll be finishing the other chapter very soon since SCHOOLS OVER!) 


End file.
